1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vocal announcing device for an electronic timepiece, more particularly to a vocal announcing device for an electronic timepiece which enables to read out voice signals which are previously memorized in a voice ROM corresponding to an indicated time on a clock or the other information such as alarm, etc.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has been offered such device that announces an indicated time on a clock or performs an alarming action at the set time with voice. By this kind of clock the time can be known through ears even in such difficult conditions to read the time as in the night, during work in the factory, or the like. An electronic timepiece with a vocal announcing device also finds wide utility for the blind people. In the prior art the electronic timepiece with the vocal announcing device uses digital write-in and read-out system, and can perform fine vocal announcement through small type of an electronic circuit.